1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to equipment for swimming pools and, more specifically, to a turbo return fitting for use in returning water to and cleaning a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of equipment for use in returning water to swimming pools have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,526 is illustrative of such prior art While this unit may be suitable for the particular purpose to which it addresses, it would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.